


Radio, Someone Still Loves You.

by LeftMyHeartInGotham



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Au where Pennywise just isn’t there, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier is a disc jockey, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftMyHeartInGotham/pseuds/LeftMyHeartInGotham
Summary: Richie Tozier is a new, up and coming radio host. The new job was exciting but, he had to take over the previous host’s love advice segment. It was simple take calls and make up kinda bs answers. Yet, one caller reminds him a bit of someone he hasn’t seen in awhile. And Richie feels like he can’t bullshit them.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	Radio, Someone Still Loves You.

When Richie Tozier first steps into his small studio, the smell hits him. It’s one of cheap beer, stale cigarettes and possibly even mold.

Despite this room practically having a “Do Not Enter” sign made out of smells, Richie took his jacket off and tossed it on the back of a swivel chair before sitting down. The chair groaned as he sat, indicating that’s it’s been “well loved” to say the least.

The room probably couldn’t even fit all of Richie’s friends in there while still having all the proper equipment. It would fit possibly three people at max.

Richie’s boss said a song would be playing as he came in. He needed to play one more song than officially at 9:30 PM, he was gonna be a radio host. His actual title is disc jockey yet he’s gotten to speak so, why not fib the tiniest bit?

The clock says there’s approximately fifteen seconds until the first song ends. He takes his earbuds out his jeans pocket and detangles them before plugging into one of the several devices placed on his tiny desk.

“Not too bad.” He mutters to himself as he queues Changes by David Bowie to play next.

Richie’s phone goes off with a text message. He picks it up to see texts from his friends, mostly excited for him.

Bev  
\- How’s work going?

Richie  
\- Fine. It has an interesting look to it. Just to say, I think Eddie would hate it here.

Bev  
\- Dirty? Also, when’s the last time you’ve heard from him?

Richie  
\- Wouldn’t be surprised if I got something just from sitting around here.

\- And I have no clue. You and Stan are the only ones I really like text on a normal basis.

Bev  
\- You just told the group chat that you were hosting a show.

Richie  
\- Yeah but that wasn’t really a conversation. More like me saying a fact and then leaving.

Bev  
\- Well, I’m pretty sure we’d all like to hang out again someone just needs to host. And that kinda sucks, you guys were as thick as thieves.

Richie  
\- Hmm...

\- I’m trying to think of the worst place to host a get together.

Bev  
\- Not to change the topic but: I heard you’re going to do a love advice segment.

Richie  
\- Please don’t remind me. 

\- The station doesn’t wanna just pull the rug out from under the listener’s feet. They’ll have to deal with my piss-poor advice.

Bev  
\- While I support you in what you do, I kinda wanna see you have to deal with a major problem.

Richie  
\- Ouch.

\- That hurt.

\- Now it’s my turn to change the topic. How’s you and Ben?

Bev  
\- Good! Thanks for asking. We just got back from a vacation in Italy. It was gorgeous.

Richie  
\- That’s nice. :)

\- Does Ben want to come over here and do the love advice for me?

Richie sees the text bubble of Beverly typing pop up for a few seconds before vanishing.

Richie  
\- I was joking.

\- Kinda.

Richie sees the song is nearly ending and searches within his notepad app for the system controls.

“My name is Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier, your new host.” He stops for a second, hearing his own voice in the ear buds. “Your old host, Janet sadly left. But she decided to leave the love segment behind to me. Please call in and I’ll give you my advice. No matter how much it sucks.”

He’s practiced that so many times, it doesn’t even feel like his own words. And that’s difficult to deal with. But if he leaves dead air, he’s practically out of a job.

Before Richie’s nerves get the best of him, a phone rings.

“And we have are first caller! Hello, you’re on air.”

“Hi, Richie. My name is...” The voice on the other line is distorted, leaving it sound almost so familiar and yet alien. The speaker pauses, most likely thinking of a fake name. “I don’t want to say.”

“That’s alright, man. What’s your problem?”

“I don’t think I’m happy in my relationship.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well, one thing about relationships is that you can either talk out your problems or leave.” Richie pulls out his phone to text Ben, already knowing he’d be terrible at this advice.

“I proposed to her.”

“Oh.” Richie pauses, typing as he thinks of an answer.

“Well marriage is pretty huge commitment. If you aren’t happy, I personally wouldn’t head that way.”

He looks down and sees several texts from Ben. Instead of putting them in his own words he decides to just read off his phone.

“Now, apart from my poor advice, first thought that comes into my head advice: you and her should sit down together and create a list of pros and cons in the relationship. And there’s only so much I can actually do. I’d possibly request maybe see a couple’s therapist or something like that.”

Richie texts Ben back a ‘thank you’. “I hope that helps your problem, mystery man.”

“Thank you.” And then the line goes dead.

“Well, that call took a bit longer than expected so I’ll be playing another song before answering more calls.” Richie flips on a Lizzo song before taking off his headphones, giving his full attention to things that aren’t his job.

He takes his jacket off the back of the chair and grabs his phone, instantly flooding the loser’s club chat message with question marks.

Bill  
\- I mean, not too bad.

\- Kinda feel for bad that dude.

Mike  
\- I can tell when Ben gave advice.

Ben  
\- I’m sorry but anything along the lines of “sucks to be you” is NOT good advice.

Richie  
\- Maybe you should take over my job. I’ll be an architect.

Stan  
\- Don’t quit your day job.

Eddie  
\- Yikes. Up a creek without a paddle.

Bev  
\- Richie or no name caller?

Eddie  
\- Both.

“And I am back with another caller.” Richie flips a switch so the caller’s voice could be heard. “You’re on air.”

“Hi. My name is Ben Hanscom.”

Well, fuck. Was this some type of cruel joke? Ben normally isn’t the type to bring others down for comedy, that was Richie’s forte. “Nice to meet you, Ben. What’s your question?”

“It’s about my girlfriend...”

Richie nearly laughs loudly into the mic. It isn’t that he thinks having problems is funny but, more so the absurdity.

“I wanted to know, Beverly Marsh, will you marry me?”

From the other side of the line he can hear Beverly faintly say “yes”.

“She said yes!” Richie exclaims in excitement. “I want to send a huge congratulations to the happy couple. All the best to your future.”

Well, one out of two being positive isn’t bad. Maybe Richie actually could do this radio host thing.


End file.
